Three drabbles
by stray cat
Summary: Three drabbles written for Tzusukichans birthday. Light yaoi. 1.Shopping: KazukiJuubei, 2.Vest: BanGinji, 3. Bombs: Himiko is scary
1. Shopping

Title: Shopping  
Pairing: KazukiJuubei  
Notes: First in a series of drabbles written for Tzusukichan's birthday.

Ignoring the distressed noise Juubei was making, Kazuki pulled him towards the aisle, chattering amiably. "I think it's nice we're invited to the wedding, don't you think so? Even though I can't imagine Shido in a tux." Letting go of his hand, he started browsing through the racks. "What do you think, something formal or rather something festive? I don't want to embarass them, after all."  
Juubei just sighed. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Kazuki." he said. He felt _very _lost here. Kazuki seemed at ease, moving all naturally in the huge department store. Juubei himself observed the saleswomen distrustingly, slightly disturbed by the various kinds of announcements, music and other sounds coming from a dozen of speakers scattered over the cealing.  
"I don't think they'll expect too much." He added, hoping to get out of there soon.  
Kazuki smiled, that small, secretive smile that always made Juubei feel warm all over, but also made him wary. "But weddings sure are nice, don't you think?" he mused. "Oh I know! We should get married, too. Right, Juubei?" he said, turning around and presenting the short dress he had picked up.


	2. Vest

Title: Vest  
Pairing: BanGinji (Blink and you'll miss it.)

Whooping, Ban flopped down on the bench. "We did it!" he told his new partner. Their first job as a combination, and they had worked well together. It had been an easy one, mind, but they could have messed up, too.  
Ginji nodded, sitting down slower, but grinning, too. This felt nice. Being useful for something else than scaring off enemies, working as equal partners with someone. If he hadn't short-circuited the security cameras, Ban wouldn't have managed to break in and get the documents as easily. Their contractor had been most satisfied.  
Shivering, he got up again. It was getting dark already and since it was a bit cold even for January, the bench felt icy. "So what now?"  
Ban got to his feet and dragged him to the other side of the street, where some shops where still open. "I think our first completed shop cals for some celebration!" he announced. He stopped at a baked potatoe vendor and bought two portions. "Keep old of that for a second." he told Ginji, then vanished into the shop beside it.  
Ginji just shrugged and started eating his potato, trying to warm his hands on it. If only it wasn't so cold...  
He nearly dropped the food when something soft decended on his head, blocking his sight. He flailed, seeing Ban grinning at him and catching whatever it was when it started to slip down. A vest, green from what he could make out in the semi-dark.  
"You were cold." Ban said in way of explanation, holding it out to him.  
Ginji took it and slipped it on. A bit wide, but he already could feel himself warming up. Hesitatanty he returned Bans smile. "...thank you."  
"Nothing to thank me for, Partner." Ban replied, then took his ow potato and dug in like a starving man.


	3. Bombs

Title: Bombs  
Pairing: none really

They should have declined when Himiko asked them to help her to 'Get back the honour of the name Lady Poison'. They really should have. Even though Himiko had paid off half of their tab. But the well-placed mentions of food and money had made them blind for danger - as usual.  
Now they sorely regretted it.  
Ban was backing into a corner slowly, hands raised in defense as Himiko stalked towards him, a test tube filled with an ominously smoking liquid. "Now.now, Himiko, I'm sure it is fine..."  
She smiled at him dangerously. "Will you please do your job? Come one, who else should I test the new reciepes on?" she asked.  
"Ban-chaannn." Ginji whimpered, not daring to near them. He still felt sluggish after being made inhale something purple and acidic. They had tog et out of there!  
Quieter that any ninja, at least he hoped so, Tare-Ginji robbed over to the door, or more specifically, the electric line besides it.  
"What are you doing?" Himikos voice rang out and he looked up to see her tower over him. Ginji meeped as he saw the test tube pointed at himself and raised his arms to defend himself. A spark sprang off his sleeve and came in contact with the gas rising from it.  
The explosion shook the next few houses and broke a window.


End file.
